mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista delle frasi di Luigi
Questa è una lista sulle frasi enunciate da Luigi. Frasi Comuni * Oh yeah! * Okeydokey * Let's-a go! (Andiamo!) Videogiochi ''Super Mario 3D Land'' *''Help me!'' (Aiuto!) *''Here we gooo!'' (Andiamooo!) ''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Ha-ha! Luigi! Go, green!'' (Ha-ha! Luigi! Forza verde!) *''It's about time!'' (Era ora!) *''Goodie!/All mine!/Ha-ha! Got it!'' (Bene!/Tutta mia!/Ha-ha! Presa!) ''Mario's is Missing! *''I'm practically a popsicle, Mario. Are we there yet? (Sto diventando un ghiacciolo, Mario. Siamo arrivati?) *''Hmmm... guess he took a wrong turn in there. Hey, these walls aren't so tall when you get up close. That does it -- I'm going in!'' (Mmmm... Forse ha preso la svolta sbagliata. Hey, questi muri non sono così alti quando ti avvicini. Bene... io entro!) ''Hotel Mario'' *''I hope she made lotsa spaghetti!'' (Spero che abbia fatto tanti spaghetti!) ''Mario Kart 64'' *''I'm-a Luigi, number one!'' (Sono Luigi, il numero uno!) *''Bingo! Ho, ho, ho, ho!'' ''Mario Kart Double Dash!! *''Oh yeah! Who's number one now?! Luigi! (Oh sì! Chi è il numero uno, ora? Luigi!) ''Luigi's Mansion'' *Mario? *È un quadro, ma non la chiamerei arte. *Non ho mai notato quanto sono carini quei pois rossi su quel cappello. ''Luigi's Mansion 2'' *''No, no, no. Bad doggie!'' (No, no, no. Cane cattivo!) *''Come here, Doggie...'' (Vieni qua, cucciolino...) ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of Seven Stars'' *Vorrei diventare coraggioso come mio fratello Mario. ''Super Paper Mario'' *Io sono il fratello di mio fratello. *Sono uno dei migliori membri del Conte Cenere, la saetta verde: MR. L! **Ehi, mister SaltoQuiELa! Ti faccio vedere io chi è bravo a saltare! **Ehi mister IMieiPianiVengonoSempreRovinatiDaUnOmettoBaffuto! Ti faccio a pezzi! **Ehi miss RosaEFiori! Non farti catturare prima che ti sconfigga! Altri media The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Live Action * Luigi: Ehi, Mr. Dundee? C'è qualcosa che possiamo fare noi? Alligator Dundee: Certo! Dunque, ascoltatemi: attirerò la bestia fuori dalle fogne, tu, Mario, gli lancerai addosso la rete mentre tu, Luigi, prendi la corda e leghi per bene la preda. Ma fate attenzione: una mossa falsa e il mostro farà merenda. Luigi: Ah, bene. Ally, posso farle una domanda? Alligator Dundee: Cosa? Luigi: MA SEI FUORI DI TESTA!?! Animati *'Mario': Forza Luigi! Scaliamo quella montagna! Luigi: Ma io non posso: sono allergico alle montagne! Mario: Va bene, resta pure qui. Ma se diventi cibo per orsi polari non dare la colpa a noi! Luigi: O-o-orsi? P-p-polari? EHI! ASPETTATEMI! *Crama è qua a Attilot? Voglio dire... Attila è qua a Cramalot? Cioè... insomma... Andiamocene da qua! *Ma non posso nuotare nel fossato! Sto per avere un bambino! *Oh no! strasa chiuda! Voglio dire... astra chiasu! Cioè... insomma... SIAMO IN TRAPPOLA! *Per mille lasagne! *Mi piaceva di più quando eravamo noi in maggioranza. *Sotterranei!? Sono allergico ai sotterranei! *Ecco su cosa era concentrato Mario: sulla pasta! *Dai, Mario! Dì a loro che il cibo italiano non è nella loro dieta! *L'hai preso! No, non l'hai preso. Super Mario Adventure Comics *Questo proprio non me l'aspettuovo. Categoria:Frasi